The Alicorn's Secret
by Starfire Protector
Summary: Webby accidentally summons the legendary Starswirl The Bearded when trying to get her best friend Lena back form the Shadow World. Little do they know how much they need one another.
1. Chapter 1

The Alicorn's Secret.

Part one: Summoned.

Webby sighed softly as she picked up the spellbook that she snuck into McDuck Manor. She knew her Uncle Scrooge would be mad if he found out about this. Flipping though it, she stopped on the spell titled "Shadow Summon Spell."

"YES!" Webby shouted. "Maybe now I can get Lena back!" she cringed when she remembered what Magica had done to her best friend. All the more reason she wanted to try and get her back.

* * *

Within another world, at the same time Webby was about to use the summoning spell, an older Alicorn was about to open a portal. Sure, he was thin from age and his mane and tail were white with gray strikes running though, but he was strong. The group pf 12 ponies and a dragon watched with excitement.

"YOU CAN DO IT, STARSWIRL!" Twilight shouted, waving her hooves wildly.

The older pony lifted his ears to the sound of the younger Alicorn's voice. Spreading his wings, which we a bit darker then his gray fur, he flew up into the sky. Closing his eyes, he focused on the complex spell. His horn glowed a bright, shiny, silver, then to white. He bowed his head and zapped open a portal in the sky.  
The other ponies (and dragon) cheered with delight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Webby was ready to test her spell. She'd worked with her wand a few times,but now she was about to use one of the most complex (And risky!) spells around, She concentrated on returning her best friend Lena. And then, she attempted the spell. The ground in front of her began to glow brightly.

* * *

Starswirl's ears bent back, he knew something was wrong with his magic, as he couldn't close the portal. He tried, but it was like he had caught Horn Flu. None of his spells would work.

"Something must be wrong!" Rainbow Dash yelled in her raspy voice, noticing how Starswirl was acting. Starswirl tried once more. He staggered, making a squeal of shock and pain, then falling into his own portal. It then shut, much to everyone else's horror.

"STARSWIRL?!" they shouted.

* * *

Webby covered her eyes as the portal opened. Starswirl fell out and it closed. His crystal blue eyes gleamed as he stood up and spread his wings, still on the imprint left by the spell. Webby threw down her wand, which was still sparking some. What had she done?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

This wasn't what it said in the book, despite making sure she had followed all of the instructions. It was supposed to be a Shadow summon. Not this! Not this..Creature she summoned. He was not Lena, but something else. Webby looked him over. Her eyes grew wide. "ARE YOU A SWORD HORSE WITH WINGS?! I LOVE THE WIZARD OUTFIT YOU HAVE ON." she yelled.  
Starswirl's ears bent back when she yelled. He slowly folded his wings, stretching his neck some as he sniffed the ducklings head. Webby was still smiling, even when she felt his muzzle in her hair. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she squealed, causing Starswirl to jump backwards, startled.

"WHAT IS YOUR BLOODTYPE. CAN YOU SPEAK. WHAT IS YOUR NAME." Webby yelled.

Starswirl was silent at first. Finally, he spoke.  
_"My name is Starswirl. It is clear that I can speak, though I am unsure how to answer your first question." _

Webby was still smiling. "GO ON!" she yelled.

_"What more shall I speak of? You summoned me to this world." _he said. He sniffed Webby's head again, making her giggle. She then turned serious.  
"I can't let my Uncle Scrooge see you! He'll trap you in the Other Bin!" Starswirl was confused. _"What is this Other Bin you speak of? Who is this Uncle Scrooge you speak of? Does he look like you?"_

"It's a place where Uncle Scrooge keeps all his dangerous artifacts and creatures!" Webby waved her hands around. "Ohhh, well, He sorta look similar I guess? We're not that similar though." she said. Starswirl's ears perked to the sound of footsteps in the grass.

"UNCLE SCROOGE IS COMING!" Webby yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Who is this 'Uncle Scrooge' you speak of Young Duckling?" _Starswirl asked. _"Does he look like you?"_

"Well..Sorta?" Webby said. "You're about to see, so hide, then I will explain why!"  
Starswirl's horn glowed and it looked like he teleported somewhere, just as Scrooge walked up. He was an older duck, wearing a red coat and a top hat. He carried with him, a cane.

"Webby lass, where have ye been?" he asked, picking her up. "Yer granny is lookin for ye!"

"Sorry Uncle Scrooge." Webby said softly. She hugged him tightly.

"It's alright lass, Ah'm not upset, though we should get on back before yer Granny tears the mansion apart." Scrooge gave a sight laugh. He then looked at the imprint in the grass from Webby's spell.  
"What is that lass?"

Webby tensed up a bit. "Oh, it's um, I was playing in the grass, making patterens!" she said quickly.

Scrooge was a tiny bit suspicious, but he brushed it off. He set Webby down and start to walk off. Webby hid her wand in her sleeve and the book in her backpack. She could only hope Starswirl was near by.

"Wait, Uncle Scrooge, mind if I go back for my notebook?" she asked. Scrooge gave a nod. Webby darted back to the spot. Making sure Scrooge wasn't too close by, she quietly called. "Starswirl, you around here?" There was a light, and the Alicorn reappeared, folding his wings.

_"So that is this Uncle Scrooge you speak of. He does not seem like a threat to me." _Starswirl looked to Webby, certain there was more then what he was seeing.

"Once we're in the mansion I'll explain. Get over there quick as you can, my room will have an open window!"  
Starswirl nodded, then teleported again. Webby, making sure her notebook was in her backpack, quickly followed Scrooge back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Webby ran up the stairs and slipped into her room. "Starswirl?" She called quietly. The gray pony lifted his head and walked over to her. He had been near the bookcase.

"My uncle has...Well...Sorta a dislike for magic. He has a swordhorse in the Other Bin and-"

Webby was cut off by Starswirl.

_"Other bin? Swordhorse? I understand not." _He flicked an ear.

"A larger horse, with a long horn like yours. And the Other Bin is where he keeps dangerous magical animals. If he sees you, he might put you in it!" Webby waved her hands around. "So please stay hidden!"

_"Your words are clear, I will do as you ask." _Starswirl sat down, and Webby heard a stomach growl.

"Was that yours or mine?" Webby asked.

_"Perhaps both. What do you have that both of us can eat?" _Starswirl sat down, still looking at Webby.

"Wait here, I'll check!" and she ran out of the room. Starswirl waited.

Webby returned with some apples and apple juice. "This was all I could find until dinner. I hope Granny doesn't notice the missing apples.." She bit into hers while Starswirl munched on his. _"This will do for now. Though I must ask, how did I come here?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Webby blushed and looked down. "I was...Um. Trying to get a friend back."

The gray alicorn quizzically flicked his ears and tilited his head. The bells on his hat jingled quietly with the movements.

"And I guess I accidentally summoned you..Sorry."

_"Young Webby, I have no anger or spite to you. It was a simple mistake, one we will fix. We have the time, though the ways, I know not." _A quiet snort escaped the older pony and he lay down on the floor.

Webby's mind was racing. Then she remembered it was dinnertime. "I'll be back in a few minutes!" she raced off and down the stairs.

Webby was oddly quiet during dinner. When she had the chance, she saved some of her food and shoved it in her pockets.

"So what is up with you Webby?" asked Dewey. "Normally you are not so quiet."

"Oh I was just..Um..Thinking about Lena." The other ducks at the table all shared a look of sympathy to her. Webby tried to smile, but instead, she felt worse. She thanked ehr family, then said she was going to do some "cute girl things". Returning to her room, she woke Starswirl.

"We need to search in the Other Bin for a way to get you home." she said.


End file.
